


Мы были солдатами и были молоды

by Melarissa



Series: Проект "Зимний Солдат" [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Altered Mental States, Gen, POV First Person, Psychological Trauma, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Баки не возвращается домой





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we were soldiers once, and young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834815) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 



> Oт автора: Название взято из романа генерала-лейтенанта Гарольда Д. Мура и Джозефа Л. Галловея
> 
> От переводчика: Второй текст из этой серии сильно отличается по стилю и содержанию, но он очень важен в контексте всего происходящего. Это взгляд в мысли Баки после комбината и до падения.  
> И мне очень понравился этот текст, он мне напомнил поэмы Гинзберга из 50х. Есть в нем что-то такое битническое.
> 
> Пожалуйста, поставьте кудос автору, если вам понравится текст. Это его заслуга.

**Глава 1**

когда все закончилось

когда пришел капитан америка и снял меня со стола

когда стив и я с боем вырвались из этого комбината

когда длинный переход наконец подошел к концу

когда я смог сбросить груз со своих плеч

когда пришло время моего отдыха

 

я понял

я никогда не смогу вернуться домой

стив здесь

он стал большим и сильным и капитаном америкой

но он здесь, на войне

 

я никогда не смогу покинуть его и сражаться в одиночку

в каждом переулке я стоял рядом с ним

в каждой драке я защищал его спину

он всегда знал, что я позади и рядом

я никогда не бросал его прежде

и я не собираюсь делать это сейчас

 

капитан америка собирает свою команду

он смотрит мне в глаза

я понимаю все

все, что мне нужно сделать – прогнать тень сомнения с его лица

и в том, что я последую за стивом, нет сомнения

 

поэтому я отдохну, когда закончится война

или высплюсь, когда умру

зависит от того, что случится быстрее

но я сделаю все, что в моих силах,

чтобы стив остался в живых

я с ним до самого конца


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

я продолжаю смотреть, но как же трудно рассмотреть моего стива  
тот, кого я вижу – капитан америка  
он как маска  
как униформа, скрывающая его целиком  
и стива здесь нет  
только время от времени он проглядывает на сгибах

но и себя я больше не вижу  
после комбината  
я не знаю, кто я  
что-то во мне изменилось  
нечто глубинное  
я уже не тот человек, которым был

я чувствую себя таким усталым  
все время таким усталым  
уставшим не физически  
но психически вымотанным, измочаленным, опустошенным  
сбитым с толку  
я успокаиваюсь, только глядя на свою винтовку

я напуган  
постоянно в страхе  
перед войной  
стиву будет причинен вред  
он никогда не вернется домой  
я боюсь самого себя

стив больше не стив  
он - капитан америка  
он все еще храбр, все еще безрассуден  
но он другой  
чужой, он чужак  
он здесь, но мне не хватает его

он всегда был моим якорем  
моим ориентиром  
истинным северным полюсом  
я знал, кто я такой, когда был с ним  
я по-прежнему с ним  
но я потерян

я больше не я  
я измучен  
я потерян  
я испуган  
очень испуган


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

здесь на войне так холодно  
я замерз  
изнутри  
на земле лежит снег  
снег в воздухе  
снег в моей крови

я лежу на мокрой холодной земле  
смотрю сквозь прицел  
только в такие моменты я успокаиваюсь  
шум в моей голове стихает  
узел в моем животе распускается  
цель ясна

никогда не думал, что смогу убить  
поначалу убийства причиняли мне боль  
до капитана америки  
до комбината  
теперь убивать легко  
я даже не замечаю, что убиваю

я не сплю  
может, часа три или четыре за ночь  
иногда всего три или четыре ночи в неделю  
мое тело не устает  
но мои мысли слишком громкие  
и мой мозг изнурен

и все же я могу успокоиться  
лежа на заснеженном холме  
под кустом  
глядя стиву в спину  
охраняя командос  
принося пользу

пока я чем-то занят  
чем-то настоящим  
чем-то хорошим  
защитой  
помощью  
я могу достичь душевного равновесия

но я не знаю, кто я  
больше не знаю  
я чужой в собственной голове  
и холод проник в глубину моих костей  
в мою кровь  
в мой мозг

я застыл  
и не могу отыскать тепла  
слои одежды поддерживают едва заметное тепло  
но холод слишком глубоко  
выстуживает  
я весь онемел


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

я не знаю, что он сделал со мной на этом столе  
но это лишает меня жизни  
я знаю, что я не такой, как стив  
не до конца  
неправильно  
но я стал чем-то большим  
больше, чем я привык быть  
мне кажется, что это неправильно  
красный череп  
что, если все эти тесты были для того, чтобы сделать из меня красного черепа?  
не стану ли я сведенным с ума уродом?  
убийцей

капитан америка остается хорошим  
стив всегда был такой хороший, такой правильный  
и сейчас он просто вырос во всех отношениях  
все в нем стало намного больше  
конечно, его тело, это очевидно  
но и его сердце тоже, его вера и верность

я никогда не был таким хорошим  
во мне всегда жила злость  
жесткость в самой моей сердцевине  
потому что я думал, что должен выжить в суровые времена, но еще и для стива  
вытаскивать его из переделок  
а потом возвращаться и лупить тех, кто причинил ему боль

я ушел на войну патриотом-идеалистом  
а они заставили меня убивать, и хоть я знаю, что это было необходимо  
но они сделали из меня убийцу  
пожалуй, это дело рук золы  
убийства помогают мне успокоиться  
оно ощущается теперь иначе, как преступление

убийца  
преступник  
чудовище  
кто я сейчас?  
что они со мной сделали?  
кем я становлюсь?


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

я теряю время  
мой разум пуст, и я теряю себя самого  
я обращаю внимание на что-то  
а мы уже перенесли лагерь  
или стрелка часов сделала полный круг  
и я не заметил, как это произошло

что я делаю, когда не осознаю себя?  
никто ничего не говорит мне  
может, они не замечают ничего  
если я действую совершенно нормально, когда такое случается  
не привлекаю к себе внимания  
но что, если я сотворю что-то, выходящее за рамки?

что угодно может случиться, пока я не в себе  
что заставляет меня терять след?  
я сижу у костра  
все так же, как всегда  
а потом я вдруг в своем спальнике  
и просыпаюсь от того, что дуган трясет меня

я сижу в своем укрытии  
смотрю сквозь прицел  
а потом стив хлопает меня по плечу  
и мы шагаем обратно в лагерь  
стычка завершилась  
все парни живы

утро  
все собирают палатки и котелки  
но все, что я могу вспомнить, то, как я ложусь и размышляю, смогу ли я заснуть  
ночь прошла  
а я не помню, как проснулся

что-то не так со мной  
зола сделал что-то, что просто не хочет проходить  
вся та ложь, которую я вывалил на медиков, возвращается ко мне самому  
кусает меня за задницу, сводя с ума  
я не знаю, кто я  
что я

что я делаю


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

мы ищем золу  
стив хочет заставить его расплатиться  
он знает, что зола причинил мне боль  
но никто не представляет даже, какую  
или что он изменил меня  
что я больше не я

стив заметил, что я больше не его весельчак баки  
не тот же самый парень, каким был перед войной  
но он не видит, как мало я сплю  
как долго я могу идти, не нуждаясь в привале  
что я обменял все свои сигареты на дополнительные пайки  
потому что я постоянно хочу есть

только я знаю  
что убийства меня успокаивают  
я превратился в убийцу с каменным сердцем  
разве что убивать врагов не является преступлением  
это война, поэтому разрешено  
но это ощущается как преступление

никто не знает, как я теряю время  
вступаю ли я в контакты с людьми в такие моменты?  
становлюсь ли я совершенно другим, болтая с приятелями?  
или же я похож на зомби, когда меня на самом деле нет?  
просто пустое место, натянувшее мое лицо  
заместитель меня самого

почему никто не замечает этого?  
я здесь, но я не тот  
никто не видит!  
стив смотрит на меня, но он никогда не заглядывает глубже  
словно я невидимый  
не совсем здесь

а теперь мы охотимся на золу  
он в поезде  
а мы вот-вот окажемся там же вместе с ним  
и я не могу контролировать себя  
или свой разум  
и никто даже не догадывается, насколько мне плохо

но зола поймет это  
он увидит меня насквозь  
все неправильное во мне – его рук дело  
я то, чем он меня сделал  
и я в ужасе  
что он заберет меня обратно

и переделает меня еще раз


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

зола в поезде  
я словно могу чуять его  
он тоже знает, что я рядом  
дух его злобного гения тяжело висит в воздухе  
он зовет меня  
как же мне страшно

стив и я сражаемся в конце концов один на один  
даже когда нас разделяет дверь  
мы сражаемся вместе  
но он все ближе, слишком близко  
возможно, это самый важный бой в нашей жизни  
и мы проигрываем его

у парней из ГИДРЫ фантастические бластеры  
у нас со стивом нет ни единого шанса справиться с ними  
они превосходят нас числом и технически  
мы больше уворачиваемся, а не сражаемся  
и я не могу не думать  
не подправил ли зола этих парней?

здесь слишком мало места  
мне негде драться  
вагон такой тесный  
стив чертовски большой  
повсюду ящики с грузом  
да еще и солдаты ГИДРЫ

мы не можем как следует маневрировать  
не можем бороться, придавленные к полу  
стив хорош со своим щитом  
но у меня только пистолет  
пистолета недостаточно против этих головорезов  
мы теряем последнее преимущество

стив падает!  
он неслабо врезал им  
уронил щит  
остался безоружным  
они вот-вот убьют его  
если я ничего не предприму

стену снесло выстрелом  
а еще  
у меня теперь щит  
это странно, так неестественно  
я теряю щит, а потом меня сбрасывает  
и я не могу больше держаться

стив  
стив  
пожалуйста  
о боже  
стив  
стиви?

 

Падение  
ужас  
падение  
падение  
падение  
ветер  
холод  
ужас

Удар  
боль  
боль  
боль  
холод  
ужас  
холод  
ужас

Темнота


End file.
